Rise of the Planet of the Nine
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: When Trent discovers a peculiar clause in the contract, he and Courtney embark on a wacky journey to get what they want. WARNING: Trent is VERY out of character in this story, so unless you like Creepy Trent, or you're just indifferent to Creepy Trent, I suggest skipping this story altogether. Disgusting scenarios also occur.
1. The Introduction

**I planned to have **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_** updated by the end of last week, but the chapter I'm currently working on turned out to be longer than I anticipated it to be, so the sixth chapter won't be up for another week. Sorry to disappoint you guys.**

**On the bright side, however, I'm publishing a new story. This was suggested to me by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Get ready for a really wacky story that may shock you, make you laugh, disturb you or do two or all three of these things to you. Either way, I'm expecting a reaction of some sorts. So here it goes.**

**Because I'm writing **_**Total Drama**_** stories for Fan Fiction Net, it is obvious that I don't own **_**Total Drama**_**. That ought to save me from inserting disclaimers in future chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

The Introduction

* * *

Trent was relaxing in his bed, having achieved his daily intake of nine consecutive orgasms. After the ninth orgasm, Trent sighed happily.

Then his mobile phone rang. It had a peculiar ringtone; which was a recording of Trent saying the word 'nine' in a monotone voice nine times. The recording lasts nine seconds as well. After Trent heard the word 'nine' nine times, he picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Hey Trent_," said Courtney. "_Listen, I intend to sue Chris and the show again because even though I have plenty of money, I want more money. Want to tag along?_"

"Yeah sure, why not?" replied Trent. "I sure could use some extra bob to fund my new religious movement. I'll go read the contract to see if there's any clause we could use to trap Chris."

"_Thanks Trent_," Courtney beamed.

"No problem," said Trent. "See ya, Courtney."

"_See ya_," said Courtney, hanging up. Trent put the phone away and went over to one of the nine filing cabinets in his bedroom. In one of the cabinets were nine copies of the contract he signed with Chris. Trent skimmed through one of the copies until he came across a certain clause in the contract that would benefit himself and Courtney.

Apparently, Trent and Courtney have been best friends ever since they realised that their annoying habits could easily cancel out each other's annoying habits, that they both hated Duncan and that they've lost an awful lot of friends because Courtney was a bitch and Trent's number-nine obsession went out of hand to the point he was forming a cult devoted to the number. They both loved had goals with regards to money. Trent loved money so he could make his cult, the Number Nine Religion, even more powerful than the Roman Catholic Church. Courtney loved money so she could use it to rise to power in politics and world affairs, and have more luxury goods despite having plenty of them.

Anyway, Trent got out his laptop and typed every letter, symbol, number and space into the message window of an email that was already printed into the clause. When he was finished, Trent went over the message to make sure there were no errors. With that out of the way, Trent sighed with content and sent the email to Courtney nine times so she would have nine copies of it. Needless to say, anyone who wished to send an email or text message to Trent must send it to him nine times, otherwise he would ignore the email or text message. In some extreme cases, Trent would even go as far as to track down the sender to cut the sender up into nine different pieces and bury each piece in nine different holes; each hole in a different location.

* * *

Courtney received the emails – though all but one of them were ignored – and was satisfied. She knew Chris was unintelligent enough to write such a clause into the contract. She grabbed her PDA and dialled her lawyer's number.

"Michael!" barked Courtney. "Trent found a clause in the contract that him and I intend to take full advantage of! Get me and Trent in contact with Chris McLean!"

"_Certainly ma'am, but on one condition_," Michael replied.

"Spit it out," Courtney deadpanned, fearing a compromise which she had no intention of agreeing to.

"_Please pronounce my name as 'Me-__**HALL**__'_!" Michael groaned. "_It may have the same spelling as it does in English, but I was given the __**Irish**__ pronunciation_."

"Look Michael," Courtney told him, "I'm pronouncing your name as 'My-**CULL**'. I refuse to speak Arabic. Good luck." She hung up, much to Michael's chagrin. She replied to Trent's email, confirming her interest in co-operating with Trent in reaching their goals. Obviously, she sent her email nine times because it was hugely important that Trent read her email. She didn't mind that, though. It gave her an excuse to send a fixed amount of copies of her emails and text messages to emphasise how serious she was. She was apathetic of how this made her come across to her peers; this didn't change their opinions about the CIT anyway.

Courtney was certainly looking forward to getting her way. So too was Trent. It was going to be awesome.

Well, for them, anyway.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? What do you think are Trent and Courtney's ambitions? Actually, ignore that last question. The title of the story obviously gave you guys a hint as to what their plans are. But don't let the title fool you. This fic is not parody of **_**Rise of the Planet of the Apes**_**. It's not even close to that film. Though Trent's number nine obsession does in fact play a significant role in the story, and religion and power also play important roles. But **_**how**_** do you guys think Trent and Courtney are going to achieve their ambitions? Feel free to leave your opinions in the reviews.**

**I'm definitely going to update **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_** and add two chapters to **_**My Big Fat Creepy Roommate**_** before I return to college at the end of the month. Expect another multi-chapter story from me as well. It could be up around next week.**


	2. Playa Des Nines

**This is the chapter where things go from crazy to BRUTALLY crazy. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is where the really sick bits come in! Believe me: you may get nightmares from reading the content of this chapter! If you are offended, please don't be shy to send me an angry review, though I'd prefer if you didn't.**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

Playa Des Nines

* * *

"Alright Chris!" groaned Noah. "Explain to us why you kidnapped all of us and brought us here?"

Chris sighed. "You see, Trent and Courtney discovered a clause in their contract," he replied. "According to that clause, the first person to go to court over that clause gets to rule Playa des Losers and force everyone that was on the show to live there for an indefinite period of time. In other words: you guys are stuck here for the rest of your lives, and so am I."

"Great," groaned Noah. "I knew from the moment we were let off that we have not seen the last of Chris McLean."

"Don't get snarky with me, Noah!" snapped Chris. "I may never enjoy my luxuries again!" He burst into tears and sobbed on the floor. Then Trent and Courtney showed up.

"I can't believe you guys!" snarled Gwen. "Why would you do this to us?!"

"I want more money, **duh!**" Courtney replied.

"And I want more followers of the Number Nine Religion to please the Ninth God!" Trent replied.

"This is ridiculous!" Scott sneered. "All of this for more money and to spread a religious cult devoted to some stupid number? Give me a break!"

"Did I ask for your opinion, did I?!" demanded Trent.

"No," Scott deadpanned.

"Good answer," Trent smiled. Then his face scrunched up into a scowl. "But you must still receive your punishment!" He motioned for Scott to come over to him. Scott rolled his eyes, but complied. Trent sat down on a stool, grabbed Scott by the neck and placed the ginger-haired fella stomach-down across his lap. Trent spanked him in the arse nine times.

"That ought to learn ya!" Trent sneered. Scott said some nasty stuff about Trent under his breath as he got up and returned to the crowd.

"Alright, now our first order of business is to clarify that I am the queen and Trent is the king of each and every one of you!" Courtney barked. "You will obey us, and if there is a situation in which Trent and I have ideas in conflict, we'll let you guys decide which idea is better! Anyone who disobeys us will be severely punished; and despite our mutual support of capital punishment, we have no plans to kill you guys whatsoever! But some of you guys have been exempt from obeying the both of us! Chris, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Gwen will do everything I say, and everyone else with four or nine letters in their name except Gwen and Alejandro will do everything Trent says! Any objections?!" A forest of hands shot up.

"I reject them all!" barked Courtney.

"Any-who," barked Trent, continuing on from Courtney's conversation, "Courtney and I have agreed that every night at nine o'clock, we must all participate in an activity related to the number nine! Courtney has been exempt, and so too have Alejandro, Chris, Duncan, Gwen and Heather, as long as Courtney is using them at the moment. Tonight we are watching _District 9_, because it's a good movie!"

"Okay, _District 9_ may be a good movie, but you only think it's great because it has the number 9 in it!" Duncan snapped.

"Precisely!" Trent cackled. "But because it is midday, we have nine hours to kill before the movie starts! So I'd like to have a nine-way until then!"

"What's a nine-way?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"When nine people have sex, Lindsay," Courtney groaned. "Chris! I want to have sex with you as well! Come here!"

"Alright!" Chris eagerly replied, looking forward to feeling up some boobs. He followed Courtney into the building.

"Alright, if I call your name, come up!" Trent barked. "Chef, Noah, Mike, DJ, Zeke, Lightning, Owen and Cody!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" wailed Sierra. "NOT MY CODY-KINS!"

"WELL HE'S MINE NOW, BITCH!" Trent roared. He motioned for the aforementioned people to follow him into the building.

"But my name doesn't have four letters in it!" DJ protested.

"Yes, but two is the square root of four, and when you add the letters of my name to the square of the number of letters in your name you get nine!" Trent insisted. To show how serious he was, he picked up DJ and carried him away. Mike kissed Zoey goodbye and reluctantly followed Trent into the building, along with Ezekiel, Noah, Lightning, Owen and Chef. Cody was being held back by Sierra. When Trent noticed this, he shoved DJ in Noah's arms and headed over to Sierra and snatched Cody around of her grasp.

"NOBODY'S TAKING MY CODY-WUMPKINS AWAY FROM ME!" roared Sierra.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice!" Trent hissed. "You can either let me have a nine-way with him, or you can let me lock you in the cellar for nine weeks!" Sierra sighed miserably as she walked away in a sulk.

"I thought so!" Trent scowled as he carried Cody away.

"Thanks for saving me, man!" Cody gasped, gratefully.

"You can thank me by being submissive," Trent replied. Cody nodded, despite being perfectly heterosexual.

* * *

Courtney had a great time making out with Chris, and so too did Chris. That was until Courtney accidentally knocked off Chris's toupee. Realising that she likes Chris better when he's bald, Courtney forced Chris to eat his wig right in front of her. After he did it, he didn't feel too well. Courtney brought him to the toilet and tickled his neck with a feather until the former host retched into the bowl. Courtney and Chris resumed their make-out session until it was seven in the evening. It was time for them to get dressed and get the movie ready.

"Can we do it again?" Chris asked eagerly.

"Definitely," Courtney assured him. "But I want to shag Heather and Gwen as well. You can watch." Chris squealed like a secondary schoolgirl in delight.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so well for Trent, not that he noticed, or cared for that matter. Other than Noah's snide comments, Owen's farts, Lightning's 'sha' language, Mike's constant alternation between himself and Vito – he constantly had his shirt taken off – and Cody and Ezekiel's reluctance due to their heterosexual orientations, the first six hours went by smoothly. However, things became really awkward when Trent received a phone call from DJ's mother. She asked to speak to DJ, but Trent informed her that he was busy. DJ failed to notice that Trent was on the phone to his mam as he was too busy making out with Chef Hatchet. Then Trent hung up the phone, turned to DJ and said:

"DJ: you're mom called and informed me that Chef is your father."

In the end, the make-out session was cut short, and it was not just because the men wanted to get ready for the movie.

* * *

**Well that was disturbing, wasn't it? Hopefully you won't be angry with me, although I suspect some of you will, while some of you will be laughing your asses off. If you are a fan of femslash, then you're in luck, because in the next chapter, Courtney shifts Gwen and Heather. Anyway, even though it is around 23:55 as of publishing this chapter, I'm going to go play **_**Call of Duty**_** or watch **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** on my Xbox 360.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Nine X 9

**It looks like **_**Rise of the Planet of the Nine**_** will be as popular as **_**Rise of the Planet of the Apes**_**. I love all of the reviews I'm getting. Thankfully, no-one was offended by the nine-way scene, though I cannot guarantee this will stay that way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rise of the Power of the Nine

Nine X 9

* * *

Things were very awkward for everyone at Playa des Losers. Chris was very happy, much to the discomfort of everyone else except Courtney and Trent. Nevertheless, everyone was glad Chris was finally coming to terms with his baldness; only Chef and Courtney tolerated Chris's wig but they still like him better when he's bald. Owen was crying when he realised that Justin was not invited to partake in the nine-way.

However, no one was as uncomfortable as DJ and Chef. Ever since Chef and DJ discovered that they were father and son respectively – while they were in the middle of having coitus – they have not dared to utter a sound. This was not helped by the fact that Chef – who was a homosexual – only shagged DJ's mother – who was also a homosexual – because they were both drunk while Chef was on a holiday to Jamaica. They sat as far away from each other as possible. Unbeknownst to them, unfortunately, Izzy was watching the nine-way session through one of the windows of Trent's bedroom. She recorded the full six hours on her camcorder and uploaded all of the best footage – eighty-one minutes in total – as nine separate but equally long videos onto YouTube. Trent found out but was grateful of Izzy because of the length of each video, so he agreed to protect Izzy should Chef or DJ find out.

They enjoyed _District 9_ but no one enjoyed the movie more than Trent. Unsurprisingly, Trent masturbated through the entire duration of the movie, and in public too! This ultimately ruined the evening for everyone else at Playa des Losers, save Courtney, Chris, Ezekiel (who did what Trent did, thinking that social convention dictates that one masturbates to a good movie), Izzy, Owen, Justin (who wasn't paying attention because he kept gazing at his own reflection in the mirror), Lightning (because he was only paying attention to his own muscles), Sierra (who wouldn't stop gazing at Cody), Katie and Sadie (because they were too busy making out) and DJ and Chef (who were too busy being boiled in their own personal awkward soup).

When the movie ended, Trent went up to the lectern next to the screen and asked: "Did you enjoy that movie?"

"Which one," asked Noah, "the one about South Africa or the one about Trent shifting himself?"

"The one about South Africa!" groaned Trent. "That was the only movie being played! So from a scale of nine to ninety, with nine being the lowest and ninety being the highest, how would you rate this movie?"

"Eighty-one, because nine times nine is eighty-one," Noah deadpanned.

"GOOD ANSWER!" beamed Trent. "Now, what was your favourite bit about the movie?" he asked.

"The fact that there's a '9' in the title," Noah deadpanned. Ironically, that was his least favourite bit about the movie.

"ONCE AGAIN, GOOD ANSWER!" beamed Trent. "And now it's time to sing the national anthem!"

"National anthem?" asked a puzzled Bridgette.

"Of course!" beamed Trent. "Playa des Losers has officially been renamed _Court Nine_!"

"_**Court Nine**_?!" asked an even more puzzled Cody.

"Yes, Court Nine!" Trent replied. "The title is convenient because it has the first five letters of Courtney's name and all four letters of my favourite number! Considering the fact that I am the founder of the Number Nine Religion and Courtney is an aspiring lawyer/politician/judge, we've come up with the best title! Now let us sing the national anthem of Court Nine!"

"_NINE…_

…_NINE…_

…_NINE…_

…_NINE…_

…_NINE…_

…_NINE…_

…_NINE…_

…_NINE…_

…_ NINE_!" everyone chanted in unison, although it was obvious that only Trent and Courtney sang enthusiastically.

"Okay, now you guys are dismissed!" Courtney beamed. She turned to Trent and asked: "So what are you going to do now?"

"Write a religious text for the Number Nine Religion," Trent replied. "It's going to be entitled: _The Nine Books of Nine_. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Since I've planned everything I need to do for the next few months I'm just going to shift Gwen and Heather at the same time," replied Courtney.

"Very good," Trent smiled, "for three is the square root of nine! By the way, is it okay if I borrow Alejandro and Duncan for a while?"

Courtney nodded and said: "Certainly. Well see ya, Trent."

"See ya."

Trent set off to his room – AKA: Room No. 9 – while Courtney went off in search of Heather and Gwen, who ran off to hide because neither of them wanted to ride Courtney. Nevertheless, Courtney found them hiding in storage room in the basement and proceeded to shag them. Apparently, Gwen and Heather were both bisexual – much like Courtney, Trent and the majority of everyone else – so it wasn't all that bad. Within a few minutes they found themselves enjoying it; yet they were still annoyed by the fact that Chris could watch the action and that they could not spend the evening with their boyfriends. Sadly, Trent rounded up Alejandro – who had nine letters in his name – and Duncan – who had six letters in his name; six is Trent's favourite number because it looks like an up-side-down '9' – and requested that they make out so Trent can have more inspiration while he writes nine paragraphs on the moral and immoral factors about coitus in _The Nine Books of Nine_. Obviously, '69' was the best sex position, according to _The Nine Books of Nine_. It was just as well both Duncan and Alejandro were bisexual, otherwise it would be even more awkward.

Not that it wasn't awkward enough already.

* * *

**There you have it; another wacky chapter from the same author that wrote that story where Ezekiel killed Chris. Well I'm going to finish up and watch a few videos on YouTube. Also, don't forget to give some of my other stories a try if you are interested.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Nine Page Essays

**I planned to update this story last night, but I was delayed when the bus got caught in a three-and-a-half hour traffic on the way home from college, and the Wi-Fi at my house got fucked up, so I could not update. Thankfully, the Wi-Fi is working probably again for some reason, so I've updated. By the way, my lectures have informed me that a shitload of projects, essays and the like have to be handed in by the end of the semester in June, which sucks ass. That means sparse updates, but I will never forget to update my stories at least once during the weekend, so you guys are still a priority as far as I'm concerned.**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

Nine Page Essays

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were making out in their bedroom and really getting into it. They haven't been getting much alone time together since Courtney and Trent kidnapped them because Bridgette has nine letters in her name and Trent used that as a legitimate excuse to order her to scrub his bedroom floor nine times. But now they had the rest of the evening to themselves.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Geoff and Bridgette!" called Trent.

Geoff and Bridgette knew better not to answer the door until after Trent knocked on the door eighty-one times and called their names nine times. Geoff sighed relentlessly and got up. He answered the door.

"Can I help you?!" he groaned, obviously annoyed that Trent blew his sex with his babe.

"I came to remind you and everyone else at Court Nine that they are to tune into Channel Nine at nine o'clock," Trent informed the party boy and surfer chick. "There's a movie coming on that was released in September 1999, at it is exactly ninety minutes long."

"Okay," said Geoff. He gave his girlfriend a look that assured her that Trent and Courtney don't have to know that they're not going to watch the movie.

"You'd want to watch it," Trent warned them. "By nine o'clock tomorrow evening, everyone must have nine A4 pages written about the movie. Include in your essays the summary of the movie, what you thought of the movie and why you liked the fact that it was exactly ninety minutes long and was released in September 1999."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Bridgette asked.

"No," Trent assured her. "That essay should keep you going for a good three hours. This time-frame is perfect, because there are 180 minutes in three hours. Divide 180 by twenty and you get nine! Add one, eight and zero together and you also get nine! By the way, if you fail to complete this essay by the deadline, I will automatically assume you didn't bother watch the movie and I will therefore punish you by locking you in the attic for nine days and nine nights. If nine or more of you guys fail to complete their essays, everyone except me and Courtney will be severely punished. By the way, after the movie is over, I want everyone to come outside and congregate by the docks where we will be singing the national anthem of Court Nine."

"Fine by me," lied Geoff. Needless to say, it was not fine by him and neither was it fine by Bridgette. No one wants to write a nine page essay on a movie simply because it has two factors in relation to the number nine. "But can I ask you a question though?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Trent ushered, "considering how recent people are becoming aware of the undoubted existence of the Ninth God, I would encourage you to ask me as many questions as you can think of."

"Well, it doesn't have anything to do with the Number Nine Religion, but did you knock on every door this many times and tell people the news, or are you expecting us to spread the word?" Geoff asked.

"No, I did that to everyone else as well," Trent replied. "Damn, why do people keep asking me this question?"

"Because it takes ages and ages to do that, dude," Geoff insisted. "Why couldn't you just call us over to where we watched the movie last night?"

"To emphasise how serious I was," Trent smiled. "And don't forget your assignment," he added before he left the room. Geoff rolled his eyes and closed the door shut. He and Bridgette decided they might as well do exactly as Trent told them especially when Bridgette has nine letters in her name.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" screamed Trent the next day on the docks at nine o'clock in the evening. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS NOT DO THE ASSIGNMENT?!"

Apparently, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Chef, Eva, Justin, Lightning, Lindsay, Owen and Scott did not do the write-out. Actually, Lindsay and Owen tried, but Lindsay's essay was an absolute dog's dinner regardless of the fact that Tyler tried very hard to help her do the essay properly, while Owen got hungry all of a sudden and gobbled up his essay within two minutes before he had to hand the essay in.

"OH, YOU HERETICS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!" Trent snarled maliciously.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Tune in next time to find out what punishment Trent gives to everyone because nine people did not do the essay. The punishment may also have an impact on the debate of the ex-contestants on whether or not to escape or overthrow Trent and Courtney's regime. What, you think that was a spoiler? It's not like all of them were blindly accepting this new phase in their lives, I mean come on! In fact, there are no prizes for guessing that at least one of the ex-contestants has considered spiking Trent and Courtney's food with poison or something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Nine Penalties

**If you thought Trent was crazy before, think again! He doesn't make an appearance this chapter but you would not believe the punishments he has laid out for the people he and Courtney kidnapped. Next chapter Trent will also get nuttier. You guys are lucky I was feeling hyperactive last night while I was writing this chapter after eating four pancakes with Nutella; otherwise this chapter wouldn't be up this soon. Yes, Lent starts today and I am a Catholic, so it's no more Coke for me for forty days.**

**Enjoy and try not to develop a bad case of insomnia.**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

Nine Penalties

* * *

The next few weeks were a living Hell for the residents of Court Nine, minus Trent, Courtney and Chris. Everyone except Trent and Courtney received nine consecutive but different punishments. First, everyone was caned in the butt nine times. Second, everyone had to do nine push-ups. Third, everyone had to do nine sit ups. Fourth, everyone had to dance to nine different pop-songs for nine minutes straight nine times each with nine minute breaks in between. Fifth, everyone had to run around the perimeter of Playa des Losers nine times, both clockwise and anti-clockwise. Sixth, everyone had to do nine pull-ups. Seventh, everyone had to recite the Canadian national anthem nine times. Eighth, everyone was locked in the attic for nine days and nine nights. Finally, everyone had to recite the national anthem of Court Nine after they were released from their imprisonment within an imprisonment. Chris had to endure punishments as well. But because Courtney agreed to have coitus with him every night for nine nights, he eagerly stuck it all out and was rewarded in the end with nine nights of pleasure.

During the eighth penalty there was a lot of commotion within the attic. Chris was obviously looking forward to the aftermath of the ninth penalty more than everyone else that was being punished. Ironically, he didn't seem to mind the tyranny. Nobody took any notice of this for several reasons.

"GOSH!" groaned Harold. "I can't believe you never bothered to trade in your original Nintendo DS for a Nintendo DS Lite! I also can't believe that you never had a Nintendo DSi or a Nintendo DSi XL! Do you not realise the harsh economic consequences of your refusal to express your gratitude for everything the video gaming industry has given us?! IDIOT!"

"Harold, I didn't see the point!" screamed Cody, throwing his arms up in the air. "I was happy enough with the original Nintendo DS and most importantly, I didn't have the **money** to trade it in for a DS Lite when I was using it to buy games for the console! I also had a decent camera and iPod so I didn't need a DSi or a DSi XL!"

"Stop leaving out the Nintendo logos when referring to the Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DSi and Nintendo DSi XL!" Harold scolded. "Are you not aware of how blasphemous it is to Nintendo and Nintendo fans worldwide?! GOSH!"

"Nobody cares, Harold!" groaned Noah. "Not even a die-hard Nintendo fan gives a shit! The fact that you have a Gameboy, a Gameboy Pocket, a Gameboy Color, a Gameboy Advance, a Gameboy Advance SP, a Gameboy Micro, a Nintendo DS, a Nintendo DS Lite, a Nintendo DSi, a Nintendo DSi XL, a Nintendo 3DS and a Nintendo 3DS XL does not automatically make you a saint!"

"That's because the idiotic Canadian market refused to let Nintendo release the Gameboy Lite in Canada!" Harold insisted. "If they did, I would've bought one!"

"Whoa, back up!" Gwen interjected. "Harold, assuming that you were born in 1995, how would you have had the original Gameboy or the Gameboy Pocket? Weren't you too young to be having them back then?!"

"Of course not you idiotic ignoramus!" Harold scowled. "By the way, in case you were wondering, my older brother had those systems and he gave them to me! Curse your blatant ignorance of the fact these devices were universally popular in the 1990s decade! GOSH!" Duncan punched Harold in the face for speaking to his girlfriend like that, knocking Harold out in the process.

"Thank you Duncan!" LeShawna beamed. "I tell ya, that boy has been getting on my last nerves! I really regret dating him!"

"Yeah, and I'm glad Cody didn't mention that he didn't trade his Nintendo 3DS in for a Nintendo 3DS XL," Mike added.

"Well Cody should sell his Nintendo 3DS!" Sierra hissed. "He should be focusing his attention on me!"

"Are you still obsessing over the dude?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YES BECAUSE HE'S MY CODY-KINS!" screeched Sierra.

"Sierra, you are a vagina," Noah deadpanned. Sierra punched Noah in the face in retaliation.

"Oh sure, all it is to ya guys is gaming!" whined Anne Maria. "I wanna listen to One Direction!"

"Well too bad there's no radio, MP3 playing device or CD playing device up here!" Jo sneered. "Besides, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if you just did the freaking essay!"

"Oh no, no, no, no!" snapped Anne Maria. "_The X-Factor_ was on that night and I wasn't gonna miss it!"

"Are you telling me you watch _The X-Factor_?" Eva questioned.

"Yes," said Anne Maria, proudly. "Yes I do."

Eva rolled her eyes. "No wonder you're so fucked up in the head," she sneered.

"You should talk, Eva!" Bridgette barked. "You didn't do the essay either!"

"STAY OUT OF IT YOU HAG!" Eva bellowed. "I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL!" Before the fitness buff could lay a hand on Bridgette, Anne Maria tackled Eva into a fight for dissing one of her favourite TV shows.

"Ooh, feisty drama!" Chris smiled, rubbing his hands together. Then he noticed something off. "Hey, where are Izzy and Blaineley? ...Actually, don't answer that question. I know now."

"How long have we been in here?" whined Dakota. "I'm bored out of my skull!"

Chris checked his mobile phone, which Courtney and Trent decided not to confiscate. According to the time and date, they were to be let out in a few minutes. Of course, Chris didn't tell anyone that he had his phone with him. It was not just because Courtney told him not to tell anyone of this until after their punishments, but also because Chris enjoyed the general decline in the sanity of his peers. It was easy for him because no one wanted to be within five metres of Chris McLean; enabling him to sext Courtney in the shadows of the attic without anybody knowing he was doing it.

Then Courtney came along to inform them that their time was up.

"Thank God!" groaned Zoey. "I felt like we'd be in here for almost two and a half decades or something!"

"Well you're lucky you guys make very good slaves!" Courtney sneered at the redhead. "Everyone get your butts to the docks! We're going to sing the national anthem of Court Nine in unison and we're going to do it right! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Courtney!" everyone including Harold and Noah – both of whom just recently regained consciousness – deadpanned in unison as the shuffled down the retractable attic stairs.

"Good because we've just received news that the Canadian military is sending in troops to attack us!" barked Courtney.

"Yes!" everyone else except Chris whispered in unison.

"Don't worry; you guys are going to stop them!" Courtney smirked. Everyone groaned. Right now, everyone except Chris was wishing that they were still locked up in the attic a little longer.

* * *

**And there we have it: the first attempt of putting a stop to Trent and Courtney's reign of terror! Will the Canadian government succeed in doing so, thereby saving everyone from this tyrannical regime? Or will they fail and will Trent and Courtney acquire additional living space for their hostages? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Nine Days of Preparation

**Apologies for my one month hiatus. You see, my laptop broke so I had to get a new one. This event delayed my writing, and so too did the projects I had to undertake. In fact, these projects still eat up more of my spare time, so my predictions came true: updates until June will be sparse. But I digress; a new update for Rise of the Planet of the Nine has been submitted, so just sit back, relax and forget about now until June.**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

Nine Days of Preparation

* * *

After the punishments, Trent readied everyone except Courtney and Chris for battle. In essence, not much has changed at all for anyone except Chris since they were punished. Obviously, Trent exempted Chris because he and Courtney were shifting every night for nine nights and Trent was thrilled that the couple were going at it for nine nights in a row. Another change was Chris's hair growing back. As it turns out, Chris used to have hair similar to his wig but he shaved it all off while he was drunk. After sobering up, he panicked and for the next four weeks he went into hiding. This ended when he put on the wig, which was custom-made. The public never knew this happened. Ironically, the wig inhibited the growth of his hair for some strange reason so Chris finally realised that his hair only takes six weeks to grow to its full length. Courtney allowed Chris to keep the hairstyle after discovering new fun things to do that involves Chris's hair.

The nine days of extensive training was brutal for everyone else. It was the same routine over and over again. First there was nine hours of training, where everyone was bullied and harangued by Trent. Then came nine hours of rest, where everyone was locked in their rooms by Trent. Then there was nine more hours of training, then nine hours of rest, then nine hours of training, then nine hours of rest, and so on. During this difficult period of time, Trent had the interns (which he kidnapped as well) create camouflage army uniform, but with nines all over the uniform. As they were training, everyone had to perform tasks nine times, no more, no less. For example, push-ups could only be done nine times in a row. Chin-ups could only be done nine times in a row. Nine kilometre runs could only be done nine times in a row. Anyone who exceeded these limits were punished severely nine times. For example, Duncan was made to paint a wall with nine coats of hot pink for doing ten sit-ups instead of nine sit-ups. Duncan protested this, claiming that he lost count because Harold distracted him by calling the delinquent an idiot for not having good posture.

After nine days of training, Trent stood atop the highest balcony from the ground at Court Nine. Courtney approached him and asked:

"Trent, are you okay. You look tense."

Trent sighed. "Yep. See, it's been nine days since I started training the machinery."

"Is something supposed to happen today?" Courtney wondered.

"Yes," Trent replied. "I'm waiting for the Canadian military to show up so we can fight. I bet those bastards are playing mind games with me!" he growled.

Courtney gave her friend a pat on the back and said: "Try not to let those jerks get to you, but I sort of know how you feel. Last year I wrote a letter to the Minister for Defence, requesting that he send in troops to Greenland, but he refused."

"Why did you want him to send in troops to Greenland?" asked Trent out of curiosity.

"I wanted to adopt a polar bear and train it to kill and eat Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Beth, Lindsay and Chef," said Courtney. "The Danish government discovered my intentions because Harold ratted on me, so they convinced the Greenlandic government to refuse to let me have my way. If the Canadian military invades Greenland, Greenland will be ruled by Canada and I will get to impose tough sanctions on Greenland when I become Prime Minister for not letting me adopt a polar bear! But no, the defence minister was too far up his own arse to do what's right for once! But regardless of what happens, I'm going to impose tougher sanctions on Harold for being tattling little dick! Of course, I'm pretty sure what I went through isn't as bad as what you're going through now, right?"

"Thank you, Courtney," Trent smiled. "But the military will have to show up sooner or later! If they don't, it better be that they are idiots! If they know what they're doing, then I will be even crueler with them for being heretics for playing mind games with me!"

"Maybe if they don't show up by 9pm tonight you should automatically assume that they were playing mind games with you," Courtney suggested.

"Oh I will alright!" Trent smiled with delight. "I will! Thanks Courtney!"

"Anytime!" Courtney smiled back. They hugged.

Over their heads loomed a clock at read 9.03pm.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Well it looks like things will get crazier in the next chapter! I myself can't imagine what will happen next – until I write the next chapter, that is!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Nine Bullets

**Sorry for the long hiatus. Well, my projects are over and done with, thank God, so I'm back. Of course, come the middle of next week I will have to take a break so I can sit my exams. Then I'm finished and from the 20****th**** of May onwards I will be updating like fuck.**

**And to the anonymous review I received from ninetotheninth: those sure were interesting facts about nine. I can see why the writers decided to have Trent develop that number nine obsession of his. But let us hope to God that nobody else develops a number nine obsession because of this, or because of me, which would be worse. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that I drove some of my readers to having an unhealthy obsession with a particular number. Oh, and by the way, while nine is an awesome number in its own right, I'm more of a fan of the number seven, especially since I have seven letters in my given name.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

Nine Bullets

* * *

"TRENT AND COURTNEY!" barked the Lieutenant-Commander of the Canadian Army battalion through a megaphone. "THIS IS THE CANADIAN ARMY! SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO INTERVENE BY FORCE!"

Lake Wawanakwa was surrounded by dozens of Canadian Army tanks, dozens of Royal Canadian Air Force planes and dozens of Royal Canadian Navy ships (although it unknown how they got the ships into the lake, considering that the lake was isolated from the sea). The Lieutenant-Commander of the Army got to use the megaphone because he was good friends with Chef Hatchet while they were privates and the Canadian Forces new that Chef Hatchet was imprisoned on the island.

"NEVER!" Trent barked back, also through a megaphone. "MAYBE WE WOULD'VE BACKED DOWN IF YOU GUYS SHOWED UP BEFORE 9PM LAST NIGHT, BUT YOU DIDN'T, SO IT'S TOTAL WAR!"

"Well suit yourself then," the Lieutenant-Commander sneered. He casted a glance at the Major of the Royal Canadian Air Force and the Lieutenant-Commander of the Royal Canadian Navy. They smirked in unison.

"ATTACK!" they bellowed in unison, and the Canadian Armed Forces proceeded to advance.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! " bellowed Trent. His personnel looked at him and rolled their eyes in disapproval.

"You only had to bellow "ATTACK" once, you know!" sneered Justin. Heather kicked him in the balls for saying that.

"Justin, thank you for volunteering!" beamed Trent, seizing Justin by the neck and firing him at the military, or as Trent likes to refer to them as, "The Paramilitary Terrorist Organisation of the Number Ten". While Justin survived and sustained no physical disabilities whatsoever from the throw, the landing and the bullets that were fired at him left him wounded.

"MY FACE!" wailed Justin. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! WHY MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND MOPE ABOUT YOUR FACE, WHICH I'M PRETTY SURE HAS BEEN HEINOUSLY UGLY ALREADY!" roared Courtney. "NOW GO AND KILL THEM!"

"KILL THEM NINE TIMES!" roared Trent. Justin sighed as he reached for one of his nine assault rifles and placed his hand on the trigger.

"THIS IS NOT HOW ONE HOLDS AN ASSUALT RIFLE!" Harold snapped at Justin. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PLACE THE INDEX FINGER OF YOUR STRONG HAND ON THE TRIGGER GUARD, NOT THE LEVER, SO AS TO PREVENT ACCIDENTAL DISCHARGE! CURSE YOUR LACK OF KNOWLEDGE OF FIREARM COMPONENTS! GOSH!" Harold's outburst prompted Justin to accidentally pull the trigger, discharging a bullet to his right foot in the process.

"MY FOOT!" wailed Justin. "MY BEAUTIFUL FOOT! WHY MY BEAUTIFUL FOOT?!"

"Harold you idiot!" Jo scolded. "Do you even realise what you just did?!"

"Yes, yes I do!" Harold scolded back. "I nourished Justin with the gift of additional knowledge! But the idiot was obviously not paying attention! IDIOT!"

"HE SHOT HIMSELF IN THE FOOT _BECAUSE_ HE WAS PAYING ATTENTION, YOU RETARD!" Eva bellowed.

"From now on, just stop correcting people in dire situations like this, will ya?!" groaned Noah.

"It's a dire situation when Justin is being an idiot, GOSH!" snapped Harold.

"Okay, break it up guys," Geoff cut in. "This row is getting us nowhere."

"You got that right!" Tyler boasted. "That's why I'm going to take matters into my own hands! I SHALL FIGHT THROUGH ADVERSITY!" Before anybody could stop him, Tyler lashed out and lunged for the nearest warship from the dock. He slammed right into the side of the ship and slid slowly down into the water. The soldiers on the opposing side rolled their eyes at this.

"GUYS, WE ARE MAKING A FOOL OF OURSELVES RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE PARAMILITARY TERRORIST ORGANISATION OF THE NUMBER TEN!" Courtney bellowed. "WE HAVE TO TOUGHEN UP! WE _NEED_ TO TOUGHEN UP!" She diverted her attention towards Eva and Jo. "BOTH OF YOU, CHARGE!" she barked. Jo cracked her knuckles. Eva grunted. They both charged.

Only to end up colliding with one another. Jo and Eva started a catfight, blaming each other for the collide. Meanwhile, the Canadian Armed Forces personnel were rolling around on their tanks or warships or warplanes or whatever, laughing their heads off. Apparently, the stereotype of people who sign up for reality shows being stupid or socially challenged was beginning to look like more of a fact rather than a manifestation of the media's prejudice. The main reason they were laughing was the silly nickname that Trent had given to the Canadian Armed Forces. Trent noticed this and scowled.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE NINTH GOD DO YOU FIND TO BE HILARIOUS?!" snarled Trent.

"EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR BATTALION!" the Major of the Royal Canadian Air Force replied.

"THAT'S IT!" roared Trent. "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE POWER OF THE NINE!" The musician placed his hands up in the air as if he was a wizard of some sorts. This confused the soldiers, but not as much as it did to the former contestants who were – reluctantly – on Trent's side of the war.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" said the Lieutenant-Commander of the Royal Canadian Navy through the megaphones. "THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! LET'S NOT FUCK WITH CRAZY AND RETREAT!"

"HA!" jeered Trent. "THAT MEANS WE WON!"

"NO, IT MEANS WE'RE COMING BACK TOMORROW WITH THE AMERICAN MILITARY, THE BRITISH MILITARY, THE IRISH MILITARY AND MOST OTHER MILITARIES OF DEMOCRATIC NATIONS TO SEE MORE OF WHAT A LOONEY YOU ARE!" jeered the Lieutenant-Commander. Even though the remainder of the personnel had no megaphones on them, their hysterical fits of laughter can still be heard by the occupants of Court Nine, even as the warships, warplanes and tanks were fading out into the horizon.

"WELL THAT SURE SUCKED!" Trent sighed.

"Please Trent, do you really need to use the megaphone every time you speak?" Courtney begged.

"SORRY!" said Trent, feebly, before turning off the megaphone and handing it over to Courtney.

"As mentally scarring as your actions were today," Noah interjected, "I find it even stranger how Izzy didn't bother to do anything Izzy-ish to the Canadian Armed Forces." Suddenly, his eyes pop open in shock.

"What?" asked Trent.

"Uh, nothing," Noah lied.

"Tell me now, Noah, or I will slaughter you nine times!" Trent threatened.

Noah huffed relentlessly. "Izzy has gone MIA," he deadpanned.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! What will Trent and Courtney do now that Izzy has escaped Court Nine? What were her motivations (although it's a safe bet that we all have a fair idea about what Izzy's motives were)? Has she sided with the Canadian Armed Forces? Or has she gone AWOL so she could do more crazy shit? Well I'm more interested in what Trent and Courtney are going to do about Izzy being MIA.**

**By the way, I might was well add that I do in fact have nine letters in my surname, so nine is still in fact an important number in my life. But my given name still has only seven letters in it, so I prefer seven. **

**Until next time!**


	8. Nine Minus (Nine Divided By Nine)

**Sorry for not updating this fic in seven weeks. I had a writer's block for the story and I was working with other projects. Anyway, I have good news and bad news. The good news is my friend is finished with his exams. The bad news is that can mean less time for updates… not that I updated every day though, heh-heh. Anyway, there's the long overdue update!**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

Nine Minus (Nine Divided By Nine)

* * *

Trent and Courtney were pissed off that Izzy escaped. They decided to give her nine days to return, but if she does not, they will launch a search party for Izzy. Upon capturing Izzy, she, along with eight other prisoners, will be executed nine times each. Well, Courtney knew very well that it was physically impossible to kill someone nine times, but she went along with the idea anyway. After all, Courtney did in fact kill people before, and even after killing them, she still wanted to continue attacking their bodies. In fact, Courtney was actually hoping that Izzy would not return within nine days.

However, nine days have passed, and there was still no sign of Izzy. During those nine days, Trent resumed writing for _The Nine Books of Nine_. It was very therapeutic for him. Trent prayed to the Ninth God for nine minutes nine times a day. Each time he prayed, nine large statues shaped like the number nine that were carved from limestone loomed above Trent, with the biggest statue positioned in the middle. It helped Trent to take his mind off of things, especially Izzy's escape.

Then one day there was a knock on the door to Trent's office. Trent ignored it and continued to update _The Nine Books of Nine_. The knock was repeated. Trent still ignored it. The knock was repeated seven more times. Trent had had enough. He looked up towards the door and shouted:

"If you want to enter, you'd better knock properly! If this blasphemy continues, I will have no choice but to send you to the Place Devoid of the Number Nine personally by killing you nine times!"

The person at the other side of the door grumbled nine curse words nine times each before knocking the way Trent intended.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

Trent smiled and said: "Enter!" Duncan entered the office, scowling. Trent pointed towards the seat at the other side of his desk nine times. This made Trent's arm look like a windshield wiper, and this crept Duncan out.

"Be seated, Duncan," Trent smiled.

Duncan gritted his teeth and sat down on the seat. Trent glared at him. "What?!" Duncan demanded.

"That's not the proper way to sit!" Trent snarled. "Are you retarded or what?! If your IQ is 9 or less you do realise that I will have to kill you nine times because that offends the Ninth God!"

Duncan gave Trent the finger nine times before he stood up for nine seconds and sat down again for nine seconds. He repeated this action seven more times. After being seated for nine seconds, Trent smiled again and said:

"So what brings you here, my son?!"

Duncan cringed. "I'm nine weeks older than you!" he scowled. That was not true, however. Duncan was actually ten weeks older than Trent, but he reckoned that if he told Trent this, Trent would kill him. Trent hated the number ten more than any number, after all.

"Anyway, I'm here because you summoned me here!" Duncan spat. "I tried to ignore you, but after ignoring you for the eighth time that bitch Courtney came up to me and warned me that you were going to kill me nine times if you had to call me again! So here I am! Now what do you want from me?!"

Trent stood up from his chair. Nine seconds later, he sat back down on his chair. Nine seconds later, he stood up again. He repeated this gesture seven more times before walking up to the window and looking out on the landscape of Camp Wawanakwa, which was separated by no more than a small stream from Playas des Losers, better known as Court Nine.

"I have nine things to tell you, Duncan," Trent finally answered. "Firstly, I've noticed that you only have seven piercings. One for your nose, one for each of your ears, one on your belly button, one over each of your eyebrows and one on your penis. You have nine days to get your nipples pierced. Secondly, the Xbox One sucks because Microsoft, being the blasphemous heretics they are, refused to call it the Xbox Nine. Thirdly, nobody is to get the PlayStation 4. Fourthly, no one is to get the PS5, PS6, PS7 or PS8 either. Fifthly, everyone must have nine PlayStation 9's when Sony finally releases the PlayStation 9. Sixthly, everyone should have an orgasm nine times a day. Seventhly, one more letter needs to be added to the alphabet so that there will be twenty-seven letters in the alphabet, and two and seven makes nine. Eighthly, Croatia should **not** join the European Union unless eight other countries join the EU along with it because right now there are twenty-seven countries in the EU. And ninthly, you are to break up with Gwen within nine hours."

Duncan's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" he shrieked. Trent went up to Duncan's chair, stood behind him and patted him on the back nine times.

"I'm sorry Duncan, but, it just won't work out," Trent explained.

"Why, because you want Gwen back for yourself?!" Duncan spat.

"No, I've moved on. It's because-"

"Is it because you're a Duncney fan-tard?!"

"Oh, don't be so grouchy, Duncan!" Trent scolded. "You and Gwen can never be together because there are four letters in her name and six in yours. That makes ten letters if you put the names together. I simply cannot tolerate this."

"Yeah, Gwen is the short for **Gwendolyn**, and that has **nine** letters in it!" Duncan countered.

"And that's another reason why you and Gwen can't be together," said Trent, sitting on Duncan's lap. The way he sat down on Duncan was the exact same way Trent made Duncan use to sit down on the chair. "Gwen should be dating someone with nine letters in their name, such as Alejandro, Anne Maria, Bridgette or Lightning."

"Please get off of me," Duncan huffed. "I admit, I'm flattered you find my lap to be comfy, but you'd better not be expecting me to break up with Gwen just so you could have me all to yourself!"

"Duncan, I can safely assure you that I can only date people with four or nine letters in their name," Trent assured Duncan. "Besides, I only sat on you because I think sitting on people while they're trying to cope with bad news helps them to feel better."

"Well _I_ certainly don't feel any better!" Duncan grumbled. Trent rolled his eyes got off of Duncan's lap after sitting on it for forty-five seconds. He got off Duncan the same way he got off his chair. Duncan got off his chair the same way Trent got off his lap. Trent went up to the door and opened it. After nine seconds, he closed it, and after nine seconds, he opened it again. After repeating this process seven more times, Trent held the door open for Duncan to leave. Before Duncan left, Trent sternly said:

"Remember those nine pieces of information that I gave you, Duncan."

"Whatever," Duncan groaned, rolling his eyes. He was not sure how he was going to break the news to Gwen, or where he was going to get his nipples pierced, but he knew he had to do it for his own safety and the safety of Gwen and seven more of the people that were closest to him.

Trent went over to one of the nine filing cabinets and opened one of the nine drawers of that filing cabinet. He took out one of the nine folders in that drawer and opened it up.

It was a folder that contained valuable information about Izzy. Trent was determined to hunt her down for treason. The only problem was, he was unsure how to get to her.

* * *

**This was basically a filler chapter. The reason I wrote that was because I did not want Trent to start the search party for Izzy until the next chapter. Besides, when you read the next chapter (as soon as I post it) you will notice something happening in it that is related to the events that have happened in this chapter.**

**Sorry about what Duncan said about Duncney. That was just him being a tool. I may not be a fan of Duncney, but I like it better than Gwuncan, simply because I'm a Gwent fan… provided of course that Trent is not as obsessed with the number nine as he is in this fic.**

**Next chapter will be an important chapter for this story. I don't need to tell you why.**


	9. NINE!

**This is the most important chapter of the story, despite being the shortest so far. I'm sure you all know why that's the case. I must also warn you guys that Trent and Courtney's actions in this chapter are in no way acceptable and are not to be condoned under any circumstances. I am serious! If you do any of these things in real life, then you have got to be one of the biggest morons out there.  
**

**Well enough of me ranting. Enjoy reading the chapter.**

* * *

Rise of the Planet of the Nine

NINIE!

* * *

It was a very tense day in Court Nine. Duncan finally broke up with Gwen and Courtney found this amusing while she witnessed the break up. After the break up, Courtney forced a teary-eyed Gwen to be Anne Maria's girlfriend. Gwen obviously didn't want to have a fan of _Jersey Shore_ for a girlfriend, but it was either that or be forced to watch as nine of her closest friends die slow painful deaths. Gwen and Anne Maria reluctantly agreed to be girlfriends, but it was blatantly obvious that they hated each other because Gwen found Anne Maria to be annoying and Anne Maria wanted Duncan for herself until Duncan kissed Gwen. Now Anne Maria wasn't ever going to hook up with Duncan because of Gwen, although Courtney and Trent were to blame for this.

Trent was finished drafting his plan to punish Izzy for high treason and blasphemous heresy. He was all ready to put the plan into action. All he needed to do was to train his hostages for nine more days and then force them to unleash a terror attack on the mainland and kill up to nine hundred people. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the window.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Trent!"

Trent opened the window the same way he opened the door for Duncan yesterday. He realised who the person knocking on the window was.

"AHA!" Trent smirked evilly. "You've made a big mistake returning to Court Nine!"

"Nope! Izzy was planning on returning to Court Nine!" Izzy chirped.

Trent was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Izzy went AWOL to find nine jurisdictions across North America that have nine letters in their name!" Izzy replied jumping onto Trent's shoulders and handing Trent a map of Canada and the United States. "The provinces and states Izzy has convinced to join Court Nine! They're shaded in blue!"

Trent scanned the map. In reality, Izzy has only managed to convince the US states of Louisiana, Minnesota, New Jersey, New Mexico, Tennessee and Wisconsin, the Canadian province of Prince Edward Island and the Canadian territory of the Northwest Territories to join Court Nine.

"That's it?!" Trent asked.

"You forgot Saskatoon!"

"That's not a province…"

"It is now! Izzy convinced Saskatchewan to change its name to Saskatoon!" Izzy chirped.

"But Prince Edward Island and the Northwest Territories don't have nine letters in their names!"

"Yes, but Prince Edward Island has eighteen letters, and one and eight makes nine!" Izzy chirped. "Plus, if we rename the Northwest Territories to Northwest Territory, which also has eighteen letters in it, we'll have two provinces, six states and a territory!"

"But how will we unite them into one entity?"

"Simple!" Izzy jumped from Trent's shoulders and grabbed the map. She plastered it onto the wall. Using a pen, she drew up all the borders across Canada and the United States. "We split the whole of Canada and the USA into nine jurisdictions called territories, since there are nine letters in the word 'territory'. They will be laid out and named according to the geography of those states, provinces and territories that Izzy has convinced to join!"

"Excellent work, Izzy!" Trent beamed, shaking Izzy's hand nine times. "Welcome back!"

"Oh, Izzy was _always_ with Court Nine," Izzy reminded Trent.

However, little did Trent realise was that Izzy's plan was all a hoax. Right outside Court Nine, every soldier in Canada was armed and ready for the ambush. The fact that the government called up every able-bodied man and woman between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five for military service meant that they were guaranteed to dismantle Court Nine and have Trent and Courtney arrested.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Could this mean the end for Court Nine?! Could this mean the end for Trent and Courtney's reign of terror?! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next.**

**FUN FACT: This chapter is exactly nine hundred words long! I figured that since this is the ninth chapter it should be nine hundred words long. It took me a lot of hard work and editing to achieve this goal. Thank God it's finished now!  
**

**Until next time!**


End file.
